


Cheering Up

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [49]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do one where Misha, Jared, Jensen and Richard are doing a panel and a group of people start shouting hate at Misha and Misha breaks down on stage and cries and the others try to cheer him up? Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheering Up

The four were on stage, answering question after question, when a group of people in the back of the room started shouting hate and spewing out insults to Misha.

The four had tried to ignore it, but it became more viscous, and finally came to the point that Misha was starting to get really affected by it.

Then Misha broke on stage, turning away to try to leave, and the others got pissed, yelling and shouting back, while they moved in to comfort Misha.

Security finally got the group of people out and the three brought Misha back to his chair, sitting him down, and saying soothing words to Misha, encouraging the other people in the audience to help, which they did.

Slowly, Misha started to lighten up, and when he finally cracked a smile, cheering ensued.

Jensen, Richard, and Jared gripped him one at a time, hugging him tightly, and smiling as their friend cheered up.


End file.
